


Swimming

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Reincarnation, Swimming, ereri, first fic, swim meets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic I've ever published online so apologies for any mistakes</p>
    </blockquote>





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever published online so apologies for any mistakes

Levi Ackerman muttered cuss words under his breath, in a rather pissed off manner, as he lightly traced the design of his arm tattoo with a pencil. He had been sitting on those cracking wooden bleachers for at least three hours next to an overly excited Hanji. They were sitting on the edge of their seat, eagerly watching the swimmers through their ridiculous glasses. Despite how many meets they had gone to and had never found him, or anyone actually, they still were as excited and hopeful as the very first one. Levi told them that hope is for idiots lying to themselves about the real shitiness of the world, but he can’t deny the slight hope in his chest whenever they sit down on the bleachers, watching and listening for familiar names, with one in particular. 

According to Hanji, they would definitely swim in this life. While they weren't his original squad, Levi still cared about all the little shits and wanted to find them. Levi himself never made it to the ocean, and even in this life he had yet to reach it. However, both Erwin and Hanji loved to tell him how much his squad loved it. Hanji in particular loved to describe how Eren’s eyes were the color of it, making Levi wish for the day where he could compare them in front of the sea. Levi was told stories about how the three of them would swim until they couldn't anymore when they finally got to the sea. Based off of that, Hanji came to the conclusion that they would be on a swim team now. Levi didn't understand how they could magically end up at the same meet, but that little bit of hope made him go with Hanji every time there was a meet that she heard about. While Levi was the pessimistic little shit he's always been, Hanji remained hopeful. There was nothing they wanted more than to see their best friend be happy again. 

Levi looked up from his tattoo and watched as his friend scanned over the boys lining up to swim, looking for a face from another life. They seemed particularly interested in a boy near the other side of the pool. While neither of them could see his face, as it was obscured by googles and the fence around the pool, they both seemed to recognize the mop of brown hair. Levi felt the little fire of hope in his chest flare up. Hanji and him listened intently as the announcer called the names of the swimmers, but none of them were the names that they were hoping for. Both of them slumped back to their seats, and Levi started to give up hope entirely. They were never going to find him. That heat was the last for the boys in the entire meet. And it was the state meet, making it the last one they could go to for an entire year.  
The girls started lining up for the last event, and both Levi and Hanji sunk back farther onto the bleachers. Even Hanji was losing hope at this point. The announcer called out names after names, none of them who they were looking for. Hanji began to gather their bag and jacket, thinking about how disappointed and quiet Levi was going to be for the next few days before he went back to his usual state. 

He began to get up as well. Neither of them were paying much attention to the girl’s race, though they should have been, as an exceedingly familiar name was called. They began to walk away from the pool and the obnoxious crowd of shouting people. They were getting close to the car when one person screamed louder than the rest. Both of their drooping heads shot straight up as a boy yelled out, “Go Mikasa, go!” 

They looked at each other frantically, not wanting to go back only to be disappointed again, yet knowing how unusual it would be to hear that name and not have it be her. They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before Hanji nodded. They both started quickly walking back to the pool, trying to find the source of the voice. They had stopped yelling, and Levi began to fear that he’d never be able to find him in this crowd. He began to curse whatever asshole of a deity made it so they'd have to find him at the state meet. 

Then as the girls began on their last lap, the yelling began again and Levi strained to distinguish his yelling from the rest of the crowds clapping and cheering. Levi couldn't find them. However, Hanji saw the two boys jumping up and down clapping, one of them screaming at the top of his lungs, the other clapping.  
“Hey, Levi,” they said quietly, pointing at the two. He turned and tried not to smile. Levi would recognize that shitty mop of bedhead anywhere. He walked towards the two, and Hanji followed, but staying a few feet behind. Mikasa pulled herself out of the water, winning first place much like Levi would expect of her. The two boys kept cheering and only began to quiet down when the announcer began talking again. They looked as if they were ready to run to her when Levi tapped on the taller boy’s shoulder. He turned around and looked down to see the shorter man. Sea green eyes full of surprise locked onto grey ones, and a smile broke out on Levi’s face for the first time in awhile. A huge grin spread across Eren’s face as well. 

“Hey, shitty brat,” he said quietly, “I found you.” He attempted to say something else, but wasn’t allowed to. Eren’s lips were pressed against his before he could even begin the next word.


End file.
